Cake
by fullmetalfairytailhunter
Summary: This was definitely the best birthday ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or it's locations! Hiro Mashima does! Go worship him!

* * *

"SURPRISE LUCY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

As Lucy squeals in surprise, Levy walks over to Lucy with Mira grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, surprised Lu-chan?"

"You guys knew?!"

Lucy muttered in amazement at her guild mates' accomplishment. Mira just chuckled, touching the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Of course we knew Lucy. You are a member of Fairy Tail."

Lucy can't help but curl her lips into a smile and hug the two mages while uttering a thank you. It has been a long time since a party of this size had been organized specifically for **her**.

Earlier that morning, Levy had told the celestial mage that she had to meet Levy at the guild to have lunch because they had not spent time in each other's company for quite a while and it was long overdue. Lucy immediately agreed and showed up a little while later only to be surprised by decorations and ribbons hanging from the ceiling and her surprise party.

* * *

As Lucy and her friends enjoy her party, it's not long before angry shouts could be heard over by the bar where an intricate cake was positioned.

"Put on some damn clothes, you stripper!"

"Why don't you just shut up, hot head! Or, you know what, MAKE ME!"

It was then that Natsu shoved Gray towards the bar and, right into the tall, detailed cake and sent it flying… onto Lucy.

"Oh… crap."

Natsu stands there with a horrified look on his face and the whole hall goes silent just waiting for her reaction with bated breath.

Instead of the shriek of pure anger that everyone was expecting, a giggle rips through the silent guild as a clump of cake flies through the air to splatter across dragon slayer's face. His hand slowly lifts to his now cake covered face and wipes it away to reveal a dangerous smirk as Lucy continues to giggle.

"Alright!"

Natsu grabs some of the cake off the ground and rubs it into her face more, laughing, and wraps one arm around her shoulders so she can't get away from him. Soon, everyone else joins in and it is a full-fledged food fight. It's not long before the entire guild hall is completely covered in the once beautiful cake but, laughter can be heard echoing through the rafters above them so, it wasn't a total loss.

* * *

"Sorry we ruined your cake Mira! I bet you worked on it for a long time."

Lucy apologizes with a sheepish grin towards the barmaid as the total damage to the guild is taken in. Tables overturned for temporary defense against the sugary dessert that had been flying through the air, cake covering the walls, and people leaving with cake covering their entire bodies. Mira just laughs and looks at Lucy with a large smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it Lucy. We had fun but, a certain pair of mages are going to need to clean my guild since they started this mess."

Mira glares at Natsu and Gray who search for somewhere look, anywhere but, at the scary S- class mage.

Lucy chuckles and glances down at herself which, is completely covered in the cake everyone had been planning on eating and enjoying.

"I think I'm going to go home and shower. Thank you so much Mira and Levy. It was an amazing birthday."

Lucy says her goodbye's, hugging the two female mages, and begins the trek back to her cozy apartment and warm bed humming with a smile playing across her lips.

"Luce!"

Lucy spins on her heal to see a familiar head of pink running towards her.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping with cleaning the guild Natsu?"

She reprimands him teasingly with a smirk.

"Nah, that stripper can do it all on his own! It was his fault anyway…"

Natsu grumbles and falls into step with Lucy as they continue the walk in comfortable silence.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, got you a birthday present."

Lucy can't hide the shock that spreads across her face.

"You did?"

Natsu nods and rubs the back of his head as if her were embarrassed of the simple fact that he got a girl a gift, looking ridiculous covered head to toe in cake, when his hand shoots out towards her with a small box laying in the center of his rough hand. Lucy grins at him and takes the box. When she opens it, a gasp sneaks past her lips.

"Oh, Natsu! It's beautiful!"

Inside the tiny box lays a silver bracelet on a bed of silk. There are multiple charms attached to the bracelet in various places and, upon closer inspection, it is revealed that each charm resembles an individual key. The keys that she uses with her magic.

"I love it, Natsu! But, you didn't need to get me anything! Especially something this incredible."

It's then that Natsu looks at her with a peculiar expression that Lucy doesn't quite recognize and he shakes his head.

"I wanted to Luce."

He reaches out to her sliding his left arm around her waist and brings her closer to his warm body as his free hand curls around her neck to bring her face to within inches from his.

"N-nats-"

He swallows the word still on her tongue as his lips touch hers in a soft kiss. He pulls away to gauge her reaction but, encounters a warm smile. She slides her arms around his neck and pulls him back to her.

"The feeling is completely mutual Natsu."

The two connect in a passionate kiss, clad in their cake cover outfits in the middle of the street without a care of who sees.

It doesn't take long for Lucy to decide that this is the best birthday she has ever had.

* * *

**Yet another one shot but, I have a multi-chaptered one planned and I'll start working on it asap! Any pairings you want to see done? Got a prompt or an idea? Message me! I have to thank xxxSilver-Nightlarkxxx for this idea! Thanks!**


End file.
